Long Journey
by Ryndra
Summary: Chaque année, c'était la même histoire : les larmes lui montaient, puis s'écoulaient, ne pouvant supporter une seule seconde de plus la tristesse qu'elles contenaient. Devant ce qu'elle avait perdu, elle ne pouvait rester insensible bien longtemps. OS


**Cette fois, **c'est un OS que je vous sers ! Il n'est pas joyeux non plus, après tout pourquoi changer, hum ? ;)  
Je suis un peu stressée, vu que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Astoria et Drago.

* * *

**Long Journey ~**

La guerre était finie depuis tant d'années que beaucoup se plaisaient à l'oublier. Ce dont ils décidaient de ne pas se souvenir était les Mangemorts qui, même après la mort de leur Maître, continuaient de le venger. Leurs premières victimes furent les lâches, ceux qui, voyant la défaite imminente, avaient abandonné le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre sur le parquet fraîchement ciré du manoir Malefoy. Clac, clac, clac. Ce son sec de talons hauts hérissait les poils de quiconque l'entendait. Pourtant, les elfes de maison présents eurent un air étrangement triste. Leurs oreilles se baissaient, comme porteuses du poids du monde. Astoria Greengrass, anciennement Malefoy, parcourait le manoir d'un pas rapide, mais qui ralentissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de l'aile ouest. Le silence était pesant, si bien qu'elle se sentait oppressée dans ce vaste couloir. Sa respiration devint plus forte, un peu saccadée par moments, comme si elle avait du mal à respirer. Pourtant, le manoir était d'une propreté exemplaire. Astoria passa devant un mur parsemé de tableaux des ancêtres Malefoy, tous plus blonds les uns que les autres.

- Encore ? murmura un homme sévère.

- Comme chaque année, Abraxas.

La porte grinça légèrement, mais ce fut comme si elle avait hurlé, car les tableaux se turent. Les elfes de maison, déjà silencieux, retinrent leur souffle. Astoria pénétra dans une chambre faite de vert et d'argent, couleurs qui montraient l'appartenance à une certaine maison. Se rappelant pourquoi cette chambre paisible était décorée comme telle, Astoria eut un petit sourire, mais dénué de joie. Elle referma la porte, puis se dirigea vers le mur caché par des grands rideaux argentés.

Astoria les ouvrit d'un coup sec. Le bruit déchira le silence morbide du manoir. Là, peint à même le mur, le portrait de trois personnes immobiles et souriantes trônait. Les parents avaient chacun une de leurs mains posées sur une des deux épaules de l'enfant. Ils lui montraient, par cette petite marque d'affection, leur soutien. La jeune femme se reconnut aisément, même avec quelques années de moins. Elle fronça les sourcils de tristesse lorsque son regard passa inconsciemment au visage de son ex-mari. Elle ne put cependant retenir ses lèvres de trembler, ni ses yeux de s'humidifier à la vue du visage de son fils. Chaque année, c'était la même histoire, elle revenait à la même heure, inlassablement. Les larmes lui montaient, puis s'écoulaient, ne pouvant supporter une seule seconde de plus la tristesse qu'elles contenaient. Devant ce qu'elle avait perdu, elle ne pouvait rester insensible bien longtemps. C'était dur. Normalement, c'est aux parents de partir avant leurs enfants, pas le contraire. C'est bien trop douloureux pour ces adultes qui ont l'air si fort. Astoria tomba à genoux, le maquillage raté, les joues noyées de larmes. Les épaules tressautant, la respiration difficile, elle avait l'air d'un bébé abandonné. Car cette femme au fond n'était qu'une enfant qui avait perdu le sien. Pourtant, cela faisait dix ans, mais le temps n'atténue pas la douleur causée par l'absence de son fils.

Scorpius avait été l'une des victimes de l'après-guerre, car le Ministère, préoccupé par le sort du sauveur, avait négligé les Malefoy, les lâches, la honte des sorciers. Pourtant, Drago avait plus d'une fois été avertir le personnel du Ministère qu'il pensait sa famille en danger. Il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse, à part quelques regards noirs, lui faisant comprendre que le sort de ses proches ne faisait pas partie de leurs priorités. Elle se souviendrait toujours de cette nuit, tout comme de celles qui avaient suivi après le drame. C'était une nuit sans lune, trop chaude pour la veille de la rentrée. Scorpius avait alors onze ans. Il allait pour la première fois à Poudlard. Pour cet événement si important pour lui, le petit bonhomme avait exigé une chambre à l'effigie de sa très certaine future maison. Il était le portrait craché de son père : il pensait que tout lui était dû, s'il n'arrivait pas à avoir quelque chose par l'annonce de son nom, il faisait tout pour l'obtenir. Il visait déjà le poste de Ministre. Astoria sentit, malgré sa peine, une pointe de fierté. Son bébé était si ambitieux… Les sentiments de cette maman étaient contradictoires. Lorsqu'elle se remémorait ces moments, son cœur ne savait plus sur quelle artère danser. La joie ? Le chagrin ? C'était un peu de ça et c'était aussi différent. Elle avait la Mélancolie. Son fils lui manquait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Au début, c'était horrible. Elle avait l'impression qu'un trou béant s'était logé dans son cœur et que jamais il ne se refermerait. Elle n'avait pas tort sur ce point ; son cœur était toujours blessé, mais elle avait l'impression qu'une croûte se formait. Astoria était soulagée, mais elle avait aussi peur. Peur de l'oublier alors que la douleur s'en allait. Elle pensait que son mal le rendait vivant. L'ancienne Serpentard aurait juré plusieurs fois avoir aperçu une chevelure blonde ou des traits anguleux au coin de rues, comme si, même s'il n'était pas près d'elle, il était là quand même, les yeux rivés sur elle. Un bruit de déclic stoppa ses pleurs et sa respiration saccadée. Elle tourna vivement la tête, faisant virevolter ses cheveux sombres derrière son épaule. Il était là. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir, normalement il lui laissait l'après-midi.

- Drago ? Que fais-tu là ?

Il ne cessait de la fixer. Malefoy avait un air un peu abruti sous ses traits fatigués. Il ignora la question d'Astoria et prit place sur le lit.

- Tu es venue voir Scorpius ? Il est heureux que tu sois là.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Elle avait eu quelques échos sur son état de santé. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis six ans. Depuis le divorce.

- J'espère bien, murmura-t-elle.

- Il est peiné que tu aies autant de travail. Je le suis aussi. Je trouve triste de m'endormir et de me réveiller seul. On dirait que tu ne rentres pas. Et puis tu n'es pas là pour les repas. Scorpius est si triste que tu ne sois pas là pour Noël qu'il s'enferme dans sa chambre.

Astoria voulut répliquer, mais Drago ne semblait pas enclin à la laisser parler.

- Demain, c'est sa dernière rentrée, ce serait bien que tu sois là, tu sais, pour lui remonter le moral. Promets-lui que tu seras là, Astoria. Il en a besoin.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas. Drago pensait que leur fils était encore en vie et qu'ils étaient toujours mariés. Comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'était plus le cas ? Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle se dit que là où son ex-mari pensait être, il était mieux que là où elle était. Son monde n'était qu'un rêve, certes, mais la vérité était trop dure pour lui, c'était sûrement pour cela que Drago s'était forgé cette barrière.

- Je viendrai, promis.

C'était un peu lâche de sa part. Surtout que c'était à cause de la mauvaise surveillance du blond que leur fils avait péri. Aujourd'hui elle n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre l'homme qu'elle avait ardemment aimé. Cette promesse, elle savait que c'était lui qui en avait besoin et non Scorpius. Elle n'avait pas pu résister à éprouver de la compassion pour lui. Celui qui l'avait privée de repas de Noël et de jours de rentrée avec son fils. Car c'était ça le pire, mis à part l'absence : de penser à toutes les choses que l'on aurait pu faire, mais qu'on ne pouvait plus. Astoria essuya ses dernières larmes sous le regard curieux de son ex-mari et se releva dignement. Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Clac, clac, clac. Ce n'était plus ce son crispant et désagréable, mais plutôt la mélodie produite par des battements de cœur. Elle ouvrit la porte en bois et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Drago.

- Je ne t'en veux plus, tu sais…

Elle referma silencieusement la porte et partit d'un pas rapide. Si rapide qu'elle n'entendit pas les sanglots déchirants de Drago Malefoy…


End file.
